


One Week Equals A Lifetime

by kierajadeserena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hate, Homophobic Slurs, Jock!Harry, Love, M/M, Slight Triggers, Swearing, Violence, larry stylinson - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierajadeserena/pseuds/kierajadeserena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates to love Harry and Harry just hates Louis… At least, that’s how it always used to be, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week Equals A Lifetime

**Monday**

Most teenagers hated school. Once Monday morning rolled around, everyone struggled to get out of the bed. After spending the weekend either sleeping or partying or staying up late to do their homework, they were too exhausted to drag their tired bodies to school. Nearly every teenager in the world hated school because school meant getting up early and doing work.

Louis was different. He loved the learning and reading and the crisp morning air but hated the actual motion of school because it meant pain. Physical and emotional pain. It meant covering up cuts and bruises and nose bleeds. It meant crying himself to sleep every night and dreading the sound of his alarm in the morning. It meant seeing those dark, hollow green eyes that brought with them a flood of ice cold fear seeping through his veins.

His tormenter.

His nightmare.

Harry Styles.

He’d long since given up begging his Mum to let him stay off school, having run out of excuses and finding “They hate me because I’m gay” an unacceptable thing to say, not wanting to get the police involved or worry his mother like he knew that sentence would. So he stayed quiet. A lot. Actually, he never really talked at all any more. There was no point. 

It was cold when Louis stepped outside that morning, a bitter chill that froze his bones and numbed his skin, making him hurry to the warmth of his banged up car. It was old and rusted and small but it was his and he loved it because he’d worked hard for it. Turning up the heat, he let his body thaw before pulling out of the drive and heading off to school.  
The drive was quiet, Louis on his own with nothing but the the soft thrum of the engine to keep him company, that was slowly lulling him into a calm bliss where he could pretend that everything was okay. That was all gone, however, when he saw the ugly building of his school growing from the ground like a prison. A shadow in his life that would never be erased. He was early, like always, hoping to just hide in the library before class and avoid the dreaded human, if Harry could even be called that… He was more like a monster, and his stupid little followers that did everything they were told because Harry would make sure they would never play football again if they didn’t. He shuddered at the thought of Harry, pushing the haunting eyes from his mind as he pulled into a space at the back of the parking lot, partially hidden by trees even though there was no one around, it was just instinct. He was very jumpy as he walked into school, every noise causing his heart to beat and he was a nervous wreck by the time he reached his locker, eyes drifting around and fingers shaking, causing him to fumble with the lock. A crash sounded from beside him and he jumped, his books scattering on the floor as his eyes landed on the fist beside him, denting the metal. Louis’ heart jumped into his throat as his eyes followed the sports jacket clad arm and to the mess of curls and snarled lips.

Harry. 

He swallowed, trying to scramble back but found the lockers in his way, his nails clawing at the painted metal in an effort to just be able to get away.

"What’s the matter, princess?" Harry snarled, arms either side of Louis, keeping him pinned in place, flanked either side by his little, loyal puppy dogs. Louis, however, made no response, just kept his eyes downcast as he attempting to sink into the lockers. Or for the floor to eat him or something. Anything.

"Not talking now? Huh, fag? I thought you liked having guys against you? That’s what you… Gays…” Harry spat the word, a few drops of spit landing on Louis’s face, “do, isn’t it?”

Louis remained quiet still, his eyes filling with tears.

"Answer me you piece of shit!" He shouted, one hand clasping around Louis’ throat, as he pulled him forward before slamming him back against the lockers, full force, causing Louis’ head to smash against the lock and make him see stars. A pained groan slipped from his lips as he felt his eyes dropped momentarily, the edges of his vision fading slightly as a pain shot through his head.

"Please… Don’t…" He croaked out pitifully.

"Do you see this, boys?" Harry jeered, hand tightening around Louis’ throat so he couldn’t speak again even if he wanted to. "The fairy has a voice! He’s not a mute freak, after all. Just a normal freak."

Harry let Louis go, his body sliding to the floor, head lulled slightly to the side before he slumped sideways, back still pressed to the cold lockers as he kept his eyes on his tormenter.

"You’re a piece of shit. You know that?"

Harry gave him a swift kick to the stomach, and Louis groaned against as a bolt of nausea shot through him.

"Gays should die. You are a disgrace!"

He full on spat at Louis, the warm liquid dripping down Louis’ cheek as he received another kick. And another. And another and then there were too many to count and he wasn’t even listening to the insults because there was more than one foot and the passers by just ignored the commotion because it was so natural to them. They’d blocked it out a long time ago. When the bell had gone, and the football team had swaggered off to their respective lessons, Louis was left where they had left him, crying quietly as he watched them go, his eyes on one. He was in so much pain. And it hurt him all the more to know Harry hated him so much because he just so happened to be in love with his green eyed tormentor. How fucked up was that?

**Tuesday**

Every bit of Louis was stiff the next morning, every movement making a tremor of pain wrack through his beaten body and he was suppressing groans. Why had he opened his mouth yesterday? If he’d of just stayed quiet they would’ve just got tired, left him alone. After four years of torture you think he would’ve learnt that it was worse when he begged, it weakened him in their eyes but it never stopped him. He would go months and months without one word and then a plea would tumble out of his stupid mouth without consent. Fuck his stupid brain. He was so dumb. Pushing himself off the bed, he bit his tongue as a sharp pain shoot across his stomach, causing him to lift his shirt. The sight was horrific, his slightly tan skin littered with purple and green bruises, some even a deep black. A tear slid down his cheek. Why did this have to happened to him? Swiping the tear away, he pushed the past the pain and got ready for the day, his actions slower and more careful as he tried to avoid crying out in agony.

Everything felt different when he walked into school that morning, no one was looking at him, they were all too concerned with gossiping in their little groups to pay him any attention. Everyone seemed pretty riled up. What had he missed? Getting to his locker, Louis let his fingers run over the dent beside it, memories from the day before flashing to mind and he had to push them away before he cried. Pulling open his locker, he began stuffing his books onto the shelves, grabbing his notebook.

"It was horrific! My dad was the first on the scene." He heard one girl whisper to her friend, shaking her head sadly.

"Poor boy." The blonde, whose name Louis could not remember for the life of him, replied as they walked away and out of ear shot of Louis. 

What had that been about? He pondered as he wandered off to class, his mind more focused on the relief, and worry, that Harry had not beaten the crap out of him this morning. 

The rest of the day dragged on for Louis, having no runs ins with Harry or his crew. He wasn’t even entirely sure that he was in, he hadn’t been in English. Harry’s lack of attendance worried Louis slightly more, he’d never missed a day. Even when he had the flu and had passed out in PE, he had still attended football practice. It was just odd.  
By the time lunch time rolled around, he idly noted that everyone was still absorbed in their gossiping and that the puppies looked lost without Harry. Not that he cared, he was just glad that he was getting a day off from being beaten to a pulp.  
By five o’clock, when Louis was ready to make his way home after making the most of his day of freedom by studying in the schools library, the sky was dark and the rain pouring, echoing off the cars in empty car park like hail on a tin roof making it really hard to hear anything. He bit the bullet, running to his car, despite the pain, to stay as dry as possible and slipped inside his roughed up vehicle, turning up the heating to full blast. 

Louis was half way home, his eyes squinted to focus on the road through the sheet of water before him, when he saw it. The black land rover rather badly parked, Louis couldn’t help but observe, at the side of the road by the park. As he neared it, a spark of recognition lit a lightbulb above his head momentarily and he knew that was Harry’s car. But why was…? Seeing it empty, Louis pulled into the small gravel car park of the park, and got out suddenly not really caring about the rain as he trudged through the mud in search of the boy he loathed and loved at the same time.  
A good half an hour had passed since he started, his clothes soaked through, toms completely ruined, caked in mud, and Louis was about ready to give up. And then he heard it. It was a quiet, muffled noise. Unheard by anyone who wasn’t looking for it, but he was. And he had heard it very clearly. Louis approached the large oak tree, the sobbing becoming slightly louder as he circled it, coming to a complete stop when he saw what was causing the noise.

A boy.

Sitting in the mud.

Knees pulled up to his chest.

Sodden and sobbing.

"Ha…Harry?"  
Louis asked tentatively, hesitant in stepping forward because he couldn’t run very fast if Harry decided to beat on him for interrupting his… Whatever it was. Harry’s head snapped up, his hands frantically wiping his tears away though fresh ones and rain soon replaced them.

"What… What are you doing here?" Harry had tried to sound firm and threatening but his voice quivered and shock with tears, and his trembling lip made it hard to form words. Louis slowly moved to sit at his side, when he saw Harry had made no move to hit him.

"I saw your car…" He admitted, his bottom lip worrying his teeth. Harry looked so vulnerable, so sad and lonely and hurt. Louis just wanted to take every bit of his pain away but was also paralysed by fear. It was very conflicting. "Are you okay?"

"I… I…" Harry began but he got nothing more out before collapsing into, a very surprised, Louis’ arms, wailing. Louis careful wrapped his arms around him, focusing on Harry more than how his elbow was pressing into Louis’ bruises.  
"Th- They’re… They’re g-g-gone!" Harry sobbed out and Louis’ brow furrowed deeply.

"Who are?"

"M-My mu-mum and-and G-Gemma… The car… I… We… Can’t…" Harry dissolved into more sobs and Louis awkwardly stroked his back, his mind running over the conversations he’d heard in school.

Horrific…

First on the scene…

Poor boy…

Oh… Oh!

"Oh, Harry. That’s… I’m so sorry…"

He soothed the boy lamely, not really knowing what to say in this kind of situation, having never been in one before but Harry didn’t respond, just cried into Louis’ chest whilst Louis held him, in the rain, in the dark, without one punch having been thrown. After sitting for a little while, Louis’ fingers stroking through Harry’s wet hair, he noticed that the sobs had died down and were just shaking and broken breaths.

"Come on…" Louis said quietly, "…We need to get you home before you catch pneumonia."  
Harry’s reaction was instant, pulling back from Louis so fast that it made him flinch in fear and Harry was staring at him with wide, tear filled eyes, like a kicked puppy.

“No! No, please! Pleas, Louis! I can’t go there… Not home… It’s not… Too many pictures and its all them. All them!” 

Harry rambled and Louis sighed, opening his mouth to calm down the boy that was freaking out in from of him, when his phoned vibrated in his pocket. It made him jump at first, almost snapping him back to reality and his fumbled for it, pulling it out and clicking open.

Taken the girls out for dinner. Back later. Love Mum. xx

Louis read it over, eyes flicking to Harry who was still staring at him, so broken and sad, to his phone before punching in a reply.

Okay. Having a friend to stay. Home troubles. Explain later. xx

The ride back to Louis’ was mostly silent, the rain having slowed to just a drizzle that pattered lightly on the roof of Louis’ car and Harry emitting the odd sniffle, causing Louis to keep glancing at him. It was weird or Louis, seeing Harry so open and… Well, for lack of a better word… Human. Louis had only ever seen him when he was kicking the shit out of him, and that was almost animalistic, monster like. He was no man then. But now… With blood shot, glassy eyes and pouty lips that he tried so hard not to let tremble, he was a young man. A boy. A teenager, who had lost everything. Who was feeling and loving and had real emotions. Real pain. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. The silence extended to their walk up the drive he path, Louis fumbling with his keys and pushing the door open and they dragged themselves inside, both exhausted. It was only broken by Louis once inside.

"Take your shoes off here… The bathroom is upstairs, first door on your left. I’ll leave some clothes outside the door for you to change into. Use the shower, bath, whatever and I’ll set up my room for you. That’s the one straight opposite the bathroom."

Harry gave a nod, awkwardly thanking him, before trudging up the stairs, Louis following when he heard the door lock click. Louis sung to himself as he smoothed the fresh sheets out over his bed, starting slightly at the cough in the doorway, giving a groan as his stomach tensed. Fuck.

"Hey." Louis said through the pain and slightly gritted teeth. Harry looked at him strangely as he walked into the room, looking oddly comfortable in Louis’ clothes.

"Hey…" He muttered in reply, his voice husky from all the crying and shouting, looking around Louis’s room as Louis just stood awkwardly, watching him.

"Well… The sheets are fresh, um, the alarm is set for six thirty for school… You can borrow clothes from my wardrobe in the morning as well… Um… Yeah… That’s it I think… Well… Night…"

He trailed off, watching Harry as he trailed his fingers over Louis’ photographs before turning away to walk out of the room.

"Yeah. Thanks… Night." He mumbled, eyes glued to a photo of Louis and his family, a shock of sadness and anger and loss running through him at it. "Actually, no. Wait."

Harry sounded panicked as he turned to Louis, and Louis back to him.

"What-" Louis had started to question but was cut off by Harry’s lips on his, his kiss hot and desperate and needy. Louis pushed him away, dumbfounded.

"Harry what… This… You…"

"Please, Louis…" Harry begged, his lips at Louis’ neck, sucking and nipping at the skin, "Please. I need to feel something for once. I need to feel wanted. Accepted. Just please."

Louis’s only response was a groan, and he pulled Harry’s lips back to his, their entwined bodies falling back of the bed as they frantically pulled off each others clothes, Harry’s lips moving down Louis’ body and Louis swore he could hear him whispering "Fuck, Lou, I’m so sorry…" As he kissed the bruises littering Louis’ abdomen but he was in too deep a state of bliss to care, lips molding together as their bodes became one, a night of frantic and lengthy moans erupting from behind the closed door.

**Wednesday**

Louis was aware of two things when he woke to his alarm that cold, mid week morning. The first being the almost satisfying burning of his lower body and, the second, being the very empty bed beside him. Where was Harry? Louis wondered as he sat up, listening for movement around the house but heard none, only the faint snoring of his family in their surrounding bedrooms. He swung his legs around the bed before standing, the weakness in his legs from the night before causing him to stumble and it felt uncomfortable to stand but he would never take last night back. It was perfect. Or at least… He’d thought it had been. He couldn’t get the fact that Harry had left without a word out of his head as he dressed and headed down the stairs, even though he knew not to expect anything less. The guy hated him after all. Or did he? Louis really didn’t even know anymore and he hated it. It made him feel confused and lost. Stupid Harry Styles.  
He skipped breakfast, feeling nauseous and excited about the approaching day as he drove the quick way to school, hoping Harry would be there to talk it all out. To sort out where they stand. However, when he neared the school he saw that it was quiet the opposite. Oh, Harry was there alright… But with his whole gang, waiting for him and suddenly Louis wished he’d of stayed home.

"Alright, princess!"  
Harry jeered as Louis got out of the car, giving him a little shove back as he tried to walk past. He felt so used… So betrayed. Louis had to bite his tongue to keep from retorting, as he tried once again to walk into school only to be pushed back

"Oi, faggot, he’s taking to you!" One of the puppies interjected, giving Louis a hard glare but Louis still said nothing.

"Gay got your tongue?" Harry mused with another shove and Louis just wanted to cry and scream and hit something. Why was he doing this? Did last night mean nothing at all to him?

"Fuck off." Louis mumbled, pushing passed the, only lightly taller Harry, who then grabbed Louis’ arm to stop him.

”What did you say?” He growled.

"You heard." He spat in return. "I said fuck off! I am sick of this! Sick of you! You think you can just use me when you wish, when you want something?! Beat me up and leave me crying?! Bruised and battered and silenced for what? For being gay? Well, guess what, you dickhead? I’m proud of my sexuality. I am proud that I can be myself and not live a lie! I love every part of me but do you? Huh? Can you say the same about yourself, huh, fucker?”

Louis was not surprised by the punch to the face that Harry gave him, sending him to the floor in the shadow of his opponent. Louis flicked his eyes up and met his glare, spitting blood from his mouth as he stood up. He was done. He was sick of living in fear and being used. He was sick of being in love with Harry. In love with his bully. Standing, ignoring the throbbing of old and new bruises, he met Harry’s eyes and said in a low, dead voice.

"I hate you."

Before turning away and heading into school, only looking back when he was half way down the hallway to see that no one was there. Little did he know, that if he’d of only looked back a few seconds earlier he would’ve seen the heart breaking look of pain as Louis’ words took effect on his loves face.

**Thursday. Friday**

The two end days rolled into a one and before he knew it, it was the end of the week and time for the weekend. However, unlike normal, knowing that he didn’t have to go to school for two days made Louis sad, since he had been doing nothing but sulking miserably over Harry and knew that would just extend into his time off. Which was stupid because there was nothing he could about what had happened.  
Everything was long and tedious for him now, dragging on and on for Louis as his mind was in constant conflict.  
On the one hand, he loved not being picked on. Not being beaten. Not being hurt.  
But on the other hand, he hated seeing Harry so sad. So broken. Ignoring every one of his attempts at contacting Louis.

But he just couldn’t live like that. He couldn’t love him and fear him. He wasn’t one to be used. He made his way down the hall to his last class of the day, coming to a stop when he saw Harry standing at the end of the corridor. Staring at him and Louis stared right back, holding his gaze though his legs felt weak. Neither of them moved, just communicated through their eyes and it felt like everyone had faded out around them. There was no noise. No nothing. He was hypnotized by the gorgeous mass of curls, and muscles, and dimples. By the memory of how great Harry’s body felt again his, and the taste of his lips, and the sound of his moans.

"Um… Louis..?"

A small voice floated across to him, breaking his moment with Harry and causing him to bring his yes to the slim blonde boy who was standing at his side, holding out a flyer.

"I’m sorry, what?" Louis asked, focusing his, almost, full attention on the boy as he took the flyer.

"I was giving you a flyer for a party…? It’s tomorrow night." He nodded to the flyer and Louis, nodded dumbly, looking at it as well.

"Oh, right. Yeah. I’ll, er, be there."

The boy seemed satisfied, giving Louis a small smile and nod before walking off, leaving Louis clutching the paper in the empty hall, his eyes flicking back to the empty space that Harry had previously occupied.

**Saturday**

The room was crowded, bodies pack tightly together in the warm room, grinding and dancing on the make shift dance floor in the living room and people playing various drinking games in different corners. Louis moved toward the kitchen, where empty handed people seemed to be coming out with fresh drinks in hand, weaving through the bodies as he avoided getting bumped around. Pushing through the rather large crowd that was stopping his pathway, he stumbled into the small, darkened room.

"Hey! You made it!" A voice chirped beside Louis, and he turned toward it, catching a glimpse of the blonde boy who had invited him, holding out a beer.

"Of course!" Louis smiled, taking the offered drink and swigging from it, "Wouldn’t have missed it…" He trailed off, looking for the boys name.

"Niall." He grinned, shaking Louis’s hand.

"Louis. but you already knew that, didn’t you?"

The conversation flowed easily from there, laughing and joking with each other, Louis quickly moving onto his fifth beer and soon found himself on the dance floor, back pressed against Niall’s chest as his hands rested on Louis’ hips, grinding against each other. Louis’ eyes swept the room idly as Niall turned him around, his chest pressed tight against his, and soon felt the unfamiliar lips on his own. He was unsure of how to respond to Niall’s kiss until his eyes locked onto familiar green ones ablaze with anger and the blonde bimbo on his lap, because then he was kissing Niall back with everything he had, though it felt wrong. 

Everything was wrong; Hands, lips, body, taste, Harry with his slut and Louis with Niall. It wasn’t right. He was tired of this. Tired of playing a game he wasn’t even aware of until now. He was done. Pushing Niall away, he put his fingers to his lips and stepped back.

"I can’t…" He whispered, eyes filling with tears, "You are great and sweet but this… I can’t… I’m sorry."

And then he was gone, pushing and stumbling through the sea of bodies and out into the darkened street, tears falling down his face.

**Sunday**

Louis was still in his pajamas by the time lunchtime rolled around, curled up under a blanket with a bucket of ice cream and sappy movies being played on his tv. It was safe to say he was a complete wreck. He’d done nothing but sulk and cry and eat since getting home from that party, opting to stay in when his family all went out for a picnic. He didn’t want to be around happy people when he felt so miserable.

“Don’t listen to her! She's lying, Jack!” He sobbed, shoveling another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, “She pretends she loves you but she’s just waiting for you to die!”

He swallowed the ice cream, looking over at the hallway when he heard to doorbell ring, forcing him to pause his movie and get up from his it, grumbling under his breath about interruptions.

“Alright! I’m coming!” He shouted irritably when the doorbell rang twice more, the sleeves of his tatty old jumper covering his hands and hanging off his body, as he wiped his tear stained face and pulled open the door.

“What ca-“ His voice got caught in his throat, seeing Harry standing at his door, a simple white tee accentuating his toned stomach and tattoos, and the blue wash jeans hung low off his hips. He looked mouth watering. No Louis. Bad Louis.

“What do you want?” He said coldly, crossing his arms once he’d regained his composure.

“Have you… Been crying?” Harry responded, brushing off his question as he took a proper moment to look Louis over.

“Not important.” He huffed, turning his nose up, “What do you want?”

Harry sighed.

“To talk.”

“Talk? What can you possibly have to say?” Louis scoffed.

“That I’m sorry.” He said sincerely, “And that you’re right. I can’t say that I’m true to myself because I’ve been hiding for so long…”

Louis said nothing, just waited for him to continue and Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

“…The truth is I’m gay and… I have feelings for you.”

“You… You what? Then… Why did you hurt me so much?”

“Because I was stupid and scared and nervous and I didn’t want people to know and judge me!”

“So you want me but don’t want others to know you do?”

“Yes.”

“You wanna, what? Be with me but continue to treat me like crap? Even beat me? Have us a secret and live a lie forever?!” Louis shouted, he was feeling angry now. So angry at Harry’s stupidity.

“Well… I…” Harry stammered, eyes wide.

“No, Harry, no. I’m doing that. You either be with me or you don’t. I’m not being anyone’s secret! I love you and all you do is hurt me and I just…” Louis sighed, dropping his head slightly, his voice a whisper, “You need to make up your mind, and, until that happens? I don’t want anything to do with you." 

Before he could protest, beg, shout, hit him, whatever Harry was going to respond with, the door was shut in his face.

**Monday**

Louis looked like shit and he knew it, but didn’t care. His hair was messed, his body clad in a pair of loose sweat pants and a baggy jumper, paired with his usual toms. Bags under his eyes, from a night of tossing and turning and waking with a start. The only good thing was that he was pretty much invisible, save from the odd whisper about his appearance and rumour from Saturday night. The kiss. He shuddered, coming to a stop in front of his locker, fumbling with the lock as he tried to keep his eyes open and his mind off of the previous day but it was almost impossible to do so. He couldn’t get Harry’s words out of his head, had been going over how differently that conversation could have gone and how much he wished Harry would chose him. Think he was worth it enough to risk everything. Louis almost scoffed to himself. Yeah right. As he slammed his locker shut, and began to walk away, he found himself back against the metal with as loud crash and gave a small groan of discomfort, but it was nowhere near as painful as previously. 

“H-Harry…” He gulped, looking up into Harry’s eyes that were alight with a determination and fire that scared Louis.

“I’ve made my decision…”

He growled, only low enough for Louis to hear and it made his heart stop. He’d made his decision already? So quickly? Louis felt his knees go weak, heart pounding in his chest. This was it. He knew what was coming to him, the same as always, maybe even worse after everything that had happened, and squeezed his eyes shut in preparation of the blow. But it never came. Instead, his lips were caught in a frenzied kiss, Harry’s strong arms around him and body keeping him pinned back to the locket.

Harry was kissing him.

Kissing him.

In school.

Louis wasted no time in kissing him back, winding his arms around Harry’s neck and weaving his fingers into the brown curls. As soft as he remembered. They both let out a small groan as the kiss deepened, getting lost in each other and the moment before Harry pulled away.

“I love you, Lou… I’m sorry it took me so long to realise it. But I do now and I want you. Just you.”

“I want you too.”

Louis responded with a grin, and Harry pressed his forehead to Louis’, their noses brushing against each other.

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

Harry kissed him again, their lips moving together as they held on so tight, so scared to let go and loose one another. To loose the person they needed the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is obviously that the boys are not mine (unfortunately) and that none of this is real (boo). Check me out on Tumblr for requests or just for fun! www.gottalovethestylinsonship.tumblr


End file.
